Many audio systems support applications for audio format conversion and/or audio mixing. Audio format conversion typically involves receiving input data that utilizes one audio format, for example MP3, which is subsequently converted to another audio format, for example Windows media audio (WMA). Audio mixing typically involves generating output audio data that is a compendium of audio data from a plurality of input sources. In applications, such as audio format conversion and audio mixing, sampling rate conversion is often performed. Sampling rate conversion typically involves receiving input data samples at an input data rate, or source sampling frequency, and generating output data samples at an output data rate, or target sampling frequency, which is different from the input data rate. For example, in an audio mixing application, data from different input sources are often characterized by different sampling rates. The ratio of the source sampling frequency and target sampling frequency is referred to as the “conversion ratio”. Exemplary audio systems that support audio format conversion and/or audio mixing applications may include software-define radio systems, multimedia mobile handsets, and digital signal synthesizer systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.